


Defying Father

by dljensengirl88



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Discipline, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dljensengirl88/pseuds/dljensengirl88
Summary: If you have not seen Thor and want to, then turn away right this very minute. Spoilers ahead in this little description. The movie had Thor, Loki, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three go to Jotunheim, stir up trouble but be rescued in the nick of time by Odin who was so incensed by Thor doing this against his decrees that he banished him from Asgard. We find out that Loki had intentionally let it leak about their adventure, thus alerting Odin and causing his timely arrival. That's the movie. After they got back from Jotunheim, I went a slightly different way.





	1. In Defiance of the King

**Author's Note:**

> My friends, I tend to get a fair amount of love and kudos for my stories and boy do I love that! Reviews? Eh. Folk tend to be silent on that front. I'd LOVE to hear what you have to say because this is a multi-chapter story that I shall be posting over some days. So, for the love of Loki, help a sistah out!

Odin was beyond livid. It would take all the flying horses in Asgard to hoist his anger right now and carry it away to the highest mountaintop where it could suffocate due to lack of oxygen. His sons knew his decrees. They knew how he felt about maintaining the fragile peace he had managed to forge between his people and the giants of Jotunheim. They knew retaliation was not his preferred course of action despite the Jotuns' recent surprise, albeit failed, break-in of the sacred vault where the most dangerous relics were kept and guarded. Yet, despite what they knew, the princes took it upon themselves to "do something," as Thor would be quick to say, as if Odin was ever one to rest on his laurels. If only his older son knew. If only either of them knew the reason — or at least one of the reasons — for Odin's reluctance to stir up the hornet's nest after the work it took to contain those hellions the first time. He knew. Frigga knew. And he feared a hornet's nest anew if he were to uncork this particular truth; the truth of what else he has long harbored from the land of cold and ice that he dared not risk exposing and possibly losing due to hasty actions of his bullheaded son and his younger brother who always seemed to be right on his heels no matter how unwise it might have been to do so. The irony. One son unknowingly risking the other in an effort to protect their home and thus each other.

But this wasn't something Odin could explain and need not. What he needed was for the princes to heed his commands. He was their father after all and more than that, he was their king. When Heimdall admitted their whereabouts by answering circles around Odin's direct questions, he knew they had disobeyed and immediately set out to bring his sons and their friends home before further damage could be inflicted. But it was too late. The peace had been broken by the actions of his boys and now Thor dared to disrespect him to his face? He dared to call him an old man and a fool, as if the wise king knew not the ways of diplomacy and politics after all these centuries?

It was all Odin could do to not strike Thor where he stood with the very lightening Odin had gifted him with. But he knew Frigga would be riled up to take vengeance upon _him_ if he even accidentally caused permanent harm to one of her children. She allowed him the room to be the father and king he needed to be, even when she did not agree with his methods of discipline. But she always made her displeasure known, always to him alone, whenever she thought he was overstepping the bounds she had mentally placed in protection of those children. She knew who Odin had been and could be. She knew what it was already to lose a child to his temper and prior proclivities, and she would be damned to Hades if she'd let him lay a misdirected finger upon her remaining offspring, Thor or, even more so, upon the small child her husband had found and given to her in an attempt to assuage her anger over the loss of their only daughter, Hela. Loki could not take the place of Hela, but he had earned his own place in Frigga's heart, as he should, and he was as much a part of her as the two she had borne to Odin.

For now, however, the pair of princes was rescued from the Frost Giants, but faced a new threat — their father's wrath. Thor stood before Odin, his chest rapidly heaving with the breath of anger he sought to contain after Odin had admonished him for going down to the planet against his orders. Loki, as always, stood quietly by with downcast eyes, his one attempt to interfere on Thor's behalf silenced by Odin's grunted rebuke. There was no sense in both of them further angering their father. Loki knew it was best to let the old man simmer down anyway. He could visit his father later to offer whatever penance would mollify the king and, if he was lucky, add one more tiny, seemingly insignificant nail to Thor's coffin. His brother _could_ be impetuous and easily swayed toward the direction his anger already led him. In this way, Thor made it easy for Loki to continue his secret campaign to gain their father's favor and eventually appoint him king of Asgard when the time came, or to at least delay the ascension of his oafish brother who was in no way ready to lead a nation. All Loki needed to do was dig the occasional metaphorical pit for Thor to fall into, his pride usually having already sunk to the bottom of a well-placed hole.

But right now? Right now Loki found himself as deep in it as Thor and slick words were best saved for another time. It would be all he could do to escape whatever Odin had planned. He could only hope Odin would see Thor as the ringleader and him as the reluctant sidekick, focusing the brunt of whatever punishment Odin had in mind on his thunderous brother — if the gods were with him.

"I should banish thee!" Odin roared, his threat clearly leveled at Thor who stood with his chin up in defiance. But the defiance wavered a bit upon hearing the word, "banish." _Would he dare do such a thing,_ Thor thought to himself. _After the risk we took to simply protect our home as well as our father's legacy?_ Thor glanced over at Loki, the briefest of pity darting in and out of his heart upon seeing the look of unquestioning obedience upon his little brother's countenance, as was the way with Loki. But Thor knew Loki's heart. He had wanted to go too. He just wasn't as brave as Thor when it came to standing up to their father. No matter. Thor could stand for the both of them.

"Banish me?" Thor challenged. "For protecting our home? Our reputation?!"

"For your folly, boy! Your disobedience! For _risking_ our home and endangering the lives of the people you claim to protect by bringing war upon our very doorsteps!"

"We cannot let these monsters think they have us at a disadvantage!" Thor seethed.

"Nor can the princes risk our very futures by choosing to run without a plan into the mouths of the enemy!"

"We had a plan, Father!" Thor shouted. "And we were winning! We could have taken them together!"

"We would have lost more than we won!"

"But…," Thor spat.

"Enough!" Odin bellowed in interruption. "There shall be no further discussion! There is only the ramifications of your misguided actions. Both of you!"

Loki glanced up with wide eyes at his inclusion in the threat. He looked at Thor who continued to huff but would say no more. Even Thor knew when he had gone too far over the line. Loki considered pleading on his own behalf, but knew it might only serve to isolate Thor and that would not serve Loki's greater purpose. He could not be the devil whispering in his brother's ear if his brother would no longer listen to his cunning counsel. He had to play this carefully.

"We did it for you, Father," Loki whispered, opening himself further to Odin's wrath but cementing his place at his brother's side as his loyal companion in whatever Thor took a notion to do and needed his help with. The easier it would be to betray that loyalty later.

"Dare you speak?!" Odin retorted, raising another finger of admonishment in his younger son's direction.

"Beg your pardon, my liege," Loki quickly replied, deeply bowing to his father while casting an eye toward Thor, silently begging him to go along with it for both their sakes. Odin narrowed his eyes at the slight figure who was both finally paying his respects with his sign of apology and clearly showing he too harbored defiance like his older brother simply by saying anything at all.

"Let no more words pass thine lips," Odin demanded finally. "You are in need of space to consider your actions before I deliver my judgments upon you both."

Thor and Loki looked at each other in confusion, but neither would question the decision, whatever it meant. "Get thee each to thy chambers and await me there." Loki knew instantly what this meant. Thor wrestled further with his own anger and desire to reply before the realization dawned on him. And then he could contain his thoughts no longer. "You dare to send us to our rooms like children?!"

You ARE my children!" Odin replied. "And foolish ones at that! You should count yourselves fortunate that this is my will for now, so get thee hence before greater calamities befall you at my own hand!"

Loki didn't need to be told twice. He made haste for his private chambers in hopes that it would be all the time he would need to serve to satisfy his father's wrath. "Yes, Father," he said quickly and quietly before Odin could reprimand him again for speaking.

Thor grunted his displeasure, silently mulling the cost of speaking further. He looked again at his father who now stood silently staring at him, willing him to take one more bold action. Thor's looks were the only daggers he dared throw before he huffed again then stormed off to get as quickly across the bifrost as his hammer could carry him. Seeing Loki below him, he circled back to claim his brother as well. For some reason Loki wasn't using his magic to hasten his retreat.

Upon their arrival at the entrance of their royal home, Thor slowed to free a wriggling Loki. "Put me down, brother. I can walk from here."

"I can take you straight to your private balcony, brother," Thor offered.

"Because we're in such a rush to be confined to our personal dwellings like whiney Midguardian waifs?"

"Huh. You make a good point, brother," Thor agreed. He placed his brother gently on the steps of their home, silently falling in step beside him. Even though the three of them had been alone on the deck of the bifrost, feeling the eyes of everyone as they now passed made it seem like they had been chasitized in front of all of Asgard. Heimdall would likely have seen it, but it was unreasonable to think anyone else had. Still, Thor could not help but feel his face heat up a bit at the thought. Glancing at his brother, he could tell Loki felt the same. The trickster was paler than usual.

"I do not regret what we did, Thor," Loki whispered as the two entered the hall leading to their private chambers. "You were right to fight back." Stopping before his own door, Loki quickly glanced at the guards who had already been waiting to watch over them, then back to his brother. Thor could read the sincerity on his face and appreciated the loyalty of his normally mischievous sibling.

"Enjoy the taste of our short-lived victory while you can, brother," Thor replied. "Our regret may soon be served to us on a dish delivered by Odin himself."

"I would not count the minutes just yet," their mother said as she made her way to stand by her sons. She reached out to gently squeeze the arm of each of them as she spoke. "Your father knows the value of a well-timed response. Making you wait will surely be part of the lesson he is seeking to teach you both."

"Mother," Thor began.

"No need, my son. It is my sometimes difficult, often lonely task to watch you all knowing what I know about each of you that the other has yet to fully realize. I understand your impulsiveness," she said to Thor. "And your need to align with your brother over your father," she said to Loki. "I also understand the concerns of your father and so I shall not interfere with his wishes. But that does not mean I cannot wait, for a time, with each of you."

Thor and Loki looked at each other yet again as they wondered just how much of their father's plan their mother was privy to. She would surely come with a lecture of her own as well, so there would be no reprieve just yet, however temporary it might have been.

"Go now, Thor," Frigga urged. "I will visit with Loki first, then I shall come to you."

It was not lost on either of her sons the order she had chosen. They knew she did not play favorites, so they surmised she did indeed know who would endure their father's correction first. Loki failed to understand why he should be first. The vengeful trip had not even been his idea! Well, ok. It sorta was, but no one knew that but him. Right?

"Come, Loki," Frigga said, interrupting his inner musings to take his hand as she opened his chamber door and led him inside. Thor watched sullenly as they entered, only continuing on to his own destination after Frigga had shooed him away. The guards in front of his own personal dwelling awaited, facing him as he walked down the candle-lit hall and resuming their places once he had reached his doors.

"Yeah, yeah," he grunted at them, garnering no response. Thor knew they were merely upholding their positions as palace security. The guards were well-trained to see all with selective amnesia. For the sake of the future king's pride, they pretended not to know what was about to happen and would carry that amnesia to their deaths if they had to, such was their loyalty.


	2. The Waiting Room: Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anticipation is the worst sometimes, isn't it?

Loki hated to admit it, but he was nervous. It wasn't every day his father was so angry as to resort to such childish punishment, but he couldn't say it never happened either. It was just...rare. And being rare, it was also a good indication of just how angry Odin truly was. Given that, Loki's usual wiles probably would not work on his father right now and all he could really do is endure whatever was to come in the best way he could so as not to set his plans back any further than they likely already were. He would be his usual subservient self and allow Odin to exercise his will as their father — but he didn't have to like it. 

Frigga saw the pained look on her son's face, which pained her in turn. She hated to be caught in the middle, as she felt right now, but truly Thor and Loki  _ did  _ know better. And to endanger the lives of their friends added to the mistakes they had made that day. She did not wish to concur with her husband on this point, but this particular punishment might indeed have been warranted. She could only hope Odin would keep his temper in check when it was time to deal with Thor, knowing how obstinate her older son could be. But right now her concern was Loki.

"Fret not, my child," Frigga assured Loki, who had quietly placed himself upon his bed to take a familiar protective position, his arms wrapped around his knees as he pondered the predicament he now found himself in as well as another curious incident while they fought on Jotunheim. "While this wait may not pass quickly, your punishment surely will."

"How can you be so sure, Mother?" Loki inquired, not quite convinced his mother was not merely trying to distract him while his doom advanced upon him in the form of his father's wrath. He could not fault her. She had always tried to protect her sons from her husband's quick temper and lack of patience, especially her younger son in whom she eternally saw the small baby her husband had given her what felt like not so long ago. He wondered what else she might have been trying to protect him from.

Frigga smiled at her son and went to sit beside him on his bed. "Your father is quite aware that Thor led this ill-advised mission to the frost region. A flaming temper is what your brother most has in common with your father after all, so it is no surprise your brother would seek to destroy the giants, even unknowingly risking your safety."

"No, Mother," Loki objected, unfurling himself and quickly standing to get her full attention. "That is not what happened. Despite his nature to fight, I managed to convince Thor to walk away and he did. I swear this to you." Loki's eyes pleaded with her to believe him. 

"But…," Loki sighed, "Laufey mocked him." He shook his head at the memory, temporarily forgetting he had been the one to instigate the showdown in the first place. "He had no choice but to fight, Mother. Thor's actions were not his alone. We joined him in this battle." Loki stood straighter with a greater sense of loyalty to his older brother whom he knew was sincere in his defense of their kingdom. He managed this display of fidelity despite his own growing sense of confusion.

"Be that as it may, Loki," Frigga answered, rising to match her son's countenance. "Your father does not take your brother's actions as those befitting a future king."

"But he'd expect it from me, is that not so?" Loki bitterly replied, his pride instantly morphing into familiar seething self-pity.

Frigga looked at the immediate change in her son, temporarily confused by the hurt and anger she saw there given how proudly he had stood just moments before in defense of his beloved brother. 

Loki frowned at the confused look on his mother's face, but chose to evade the feminine nurturing that was surely coming his way next and strode past her to his balcony doors, throwing them open to brood in the fresh Asgardian air.

Frigga stood a moment to regard her son. He was jealous and angry, but ultimately he was simply a child seeking his father's approval. She knew this. Odin, however, had unwisely shown favor to their son Thor as he rightly sought to prepare him for the throne, thus unknowingly creating this rift between her sons who innocently, but eternally, competed for their father's affection, never once asking for this favor to be bestowed upon one over the other. She knew this rivalry was not truly of their own making, but given Thor's destiny, she had tried to make Loki equally capable by teaching him the ways of magic. She had hoped that maybe they could find a new allegiance to each other someday with Thor on the throne and Loki, his loyal and trusted counsel, as close to a co-ruler as he could be, save whomever Thor should choose to marry someday. She sighed. She was failing, but she would not give up. She would work to mend her sons until her last breath. But for now, she would remind Loki of his place.

Stepping up behind him as he looked out over the golden city, she donned her own self-determination. She needed to steele herself against Loki's hurt right now so they could deal with the immediate situation. She would comfort him later. 

"Loki," she called. She watched as Loki's back tensed at her voice. Slowly he turned his ear to hear her, but he refused to turn fully around. 

She grew incensed at the disrespect. "This is how you address your Queen?"

Defeat befell him instantly and his self-pity grew. This was his lot in life. His family always sought to control him by reminding him of his place in the pecking order of their family, and when that failed, they would pull royal rank. He sighed and turned to Frigga, his head bowed in submission to his Queen. 

"My humble apologies, my Queen," he answered resentfully. Frigga chose to ignore his tone.

"Look at me, Loki," she said with quickly renewed patience. "Am I not your mother who should worry over your well-being?"

"Is it my mother who speaks now or my Queen who subjugates her servant at her whim?" he replied spitefully. 

"It is the one who has loved you from the beginning and even now chooses to remind you of that, despite the disrespect you show."

Loki's eyes betrayed the crack in his defense his mother's comment had caused. Quickly he looked away to try to regain his composure.

Frigga stepped closer to her son to stroke his face. "As I have said, it  _ was _ an ill-advised mission," she whispered to him. "One that I am fairly certain Thor would have sulked over for many moons once Odin had forbidden him to seek vengeance for the invasion, but would have dared not follow through on without the agreement of those in whom he most trusts?" She searched her son's responses for his understanding.

Loki held his breath, his guilt now adding further cracks in his defenses. Did she know his true motives? How could she? Did she know anything else?

He glanced at his mother who stood quietly waiting. She knew of his motives, of that he was certain. 

Loki could feel his guilt wrapping itself around his confusion and forming into watery admissions in the corners of his eyes. He could not continue to face his mother without breaking down entirely. Huffing, he turned again to face the city instead, trying to focus on the bifrost bridge in the distance and instantly being reminded of Heimdall's gift of sight. The humiliation washed over him anew. Surely the eternally loyal gatekeeper knew what was about to befall him as well. Oh well. It would not be the first time. At least the all-seeing guard had the decency not to throw these childish punishments in his face when he saw him in person.

He felt his mother at his back. "It is a deserved judgment, is it not?" she asked. "Thor was not alone in his misguided notions." She rubbed her son's back, not expecting an answer. "It will be over soon and then I shall return so that you and I can speak properly about the grievances you nurture." Loki looked at his mother then, suddenly feeling heard, even understood. He had never allowed himself to share his inner pain, not even with the woman who had never judged him despite his occasional mischievous behavior and who clearly had only his best interest at her heart. Maybe he would allow her to bring this forth from him, to help him to finally find a place of peace in his own family. Maybe he could ask her to help him understand what he saw too. Maybe.


	3. The Waiting Room: Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, in Thor's chambers...

Thor paced the floor. He was torn between his righteous anger and the annoyance at knowing his father was not wrong in his beliefs that retaliation would cost them all dearly — all because of his actions. 

"You will surely dig yourself a hole if you keep up this walk to nowhere," his mother joked upon entering his room and finding her lion of a son disquieted in his personal cell. "But that hole you dig yourself can never be too deep for your father to find you. May as well rest yourself." 

"How long is this going to take, Mother?!" Thor thundered, then corrected himself upon seeing the look of restrained patience on his mother's face. "I am sorry, Mother. I did not mean to speak to you so." 

She smiled and hugged her son. "I know, Thor. You are forgiven." She patted his cheek, eliciting a small smile from the demigod. His anger had melted into worry at her touch and he allowed himself to be vulnerable with her. 

"Mother, I was merely protecting our people."

"You do not have to explain yourself to me, my son. As I said, I understand the motivations of my family and what drives you to take the actions you do." 

Thor nodded his appreciation of her understanding.

"Nevertheless," she continued, "you knowingly defied your father. You and Loki both." 

Thor grimaced at the reminder. "He would have done the same."

"Maybe," his mother agreed. "But I wonder how easily he would have gotten caught." 

Thor looked at her as if to speak, but closed his mouth again as he considered the thought. 

"It takes time to gain the wisdom of a king, Thor. Your father only wants to teach you to make wise moves for the benefit of more than your ego."

"My ego? This was not about my ego!"

"This was about you deciding how to punish the frost giants with no real thought as to what would be in the true best interest of your people," Frigga explained. 

"What?" Thor started then stopped himself again. Of course he had thought about his people. He was thinking about nothing BUT his people! Wasn't he?

Thor knew his mother to be the wisest woman he knew and stopped himself from arguing with her further. Maybe she had a point. He had not truly thought through the consequences for those he claimed to want to protect. In frustration and confusion, he snatched a chair from a nearby table and threw himself into it to think. 

Frigga simply nodded. "You sit," she said. "It was my original intention to bring you food and now you are where I wanted you." She went back to the door of his room to let a servant inside. The young woman bowed to her queen before taking careful steps to her prince's table to place the silver tray of boar and pheasant before him. She bowed to him and carefully backed away before hastening out of the room. Frigga closed the door behind her.

"Eat, my child."

"I am not hungry, Mother," Thor protested. 

"Eat," Frigga urged again. "It may be some time yet before you will find yourself at our family table in the great hall."

"What?" Thor asked in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"You eat," Frigga answered, "and get your rest. You will surely need it." Frigga smiled again as she stepped over to Thor to place a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Remember I love you and I shall see you soon."

Thor pulled back in confusion, but said nothing as he watched his mother leave his chamber. Just how long was he going to be confined here, he wondered a moment. His stomach growled its desire for the meats placed before him as his nose took in the delicious smells that wafted from the tray. He supposed it couldn't hurt to take a bite or two.


	4. The Coming Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it seems like I may be torturing you all, my dear readers. OK, maybe just a teeny bit, but I like the slow boil. Give me foreplay for a truly satisfying ending. So fear not, we shall get there. Can we just stew in the angsty juices a bit longer first? Not too long, though. This part is relatively short.

**LOKI**

Loki picked at his food. His mother had made sure to feed him — and he could safely assume his brother — even though (unbeknownst to her sons) she had been told to leave them both to stew in their own juices. Loki had promised her he would consume something before she kissed him goodnight and took her leave.

He looked out toward the balcony, noticing the changing color of the sky as the diamond-like stars began to peek through the slowly darkening cover. Was Father coming or not?

"What is your ploy, old man?" he asked no one, aggravation and that gnawing confusion mixing with the dread that continued to grow in the pit of his stomach, tamping down his appetite. But with no one else in the room, he felt free to allow his anxiety to envelope him, apprehension twisting around him like a venomous snake, squeezing from him the very worst thoughts about what was to come as well as what he had seen. Stepping out onto the balcony yet again, he absentmindedly rubbed his left arm, the one that should have been burned but mysteriously was not. He took solace in the growing night where he could allow himself to long for the love he felt his father only truly gave to Thor and to wallow in the sadness of his misguided thoughts that his coming punishment was Odin's way of abusing him under the guise of disciplining him.

A tear slipped down his cheek, which he quickly wiped away as he sought to reel his emotions back inside himself, pushed deep down to fester while his anger rose once again to protect him. "You will win for now," he whispered. "But I shall have my day."

**THOR**

Thor tossed the last bone onto the plate, licking his fingers before he noticed that darkness had descended. "By Odin's beard, what is this madness?" he asked himself, getting up to stand at the doors of his dark balcony.

"He makes us wait," he answered himself. "But the hour draws late, so does he mean to rouse us from our sleep, thus keeping us from the peace of sleep as we take worry to be our mates for tonight?"

Thor began to pace again, soon finding himself yawning, a consequence of his full belly. He did not want to put himself in such a compromising position as lying in bed, but he _was_ getting tired and the bed beckoned him like a familiar lover.

"Surely I will hear him if he approaches," Thor assured himself. "I will take my rest for now." Falling into the soft down of the blankets and pillows, it took no time for Thor to find himself fully embraced by slumber.

 


	5. First, A Word

Loki heard him before he saw him. Somehow he had managed to fall into a deep sleep, but not so deep that his instincts to protect himself ceased to work.

Odin strode confidently into his son's chambers, having no qualms about rousing him from his sleep. As he reached for his son's arm, his hand passed through him and the visage that was Loki disappeared. Odin growled in anger.

"Boy! Do not awaken my slumbering anger at this hour by playing games with me!"

Loki carefully emerged from the closet where he had stored himself the night before in an attempt to get true rest while awaiting his father's presence. He had not wanted to be surprised. Odin's call startled him anyway.

He yawned, failing in his attempt to suppress it, shaking the sleep from his cloudy head, only partly aware that this was indeed reality and that his protective measures had served to make matters slightly worse for him.

"I apologize, Father," he said, stumbling a bit with fatigue as he tried to stand. "I was merely assuring my protection…"

"From what?" Odin demanded. "Me?"

"Um, the frost giants," Loki lied. "You said yourself that their retribution would be imminent."

Odin narrowed his eyes, allowing Loki the benefit of this tale, which could very well have been true. It could be difficult to tell with this son sometimes. His mother had grown quite wise in the games their mischievous child would play. She was a more-than-capable truth extracter and would surely have known if this was folly or not. But no matter. Loki was not entirely wrong that they needed to gird themselves for a coming battle.

"We cannot be sure what will happen or when the frost giants will seek to take their vengeance upon us," Odin finally said. "But we can take stock of our own ranks and root out disobedience so that we can be assured of our unity when the time comes."

"Yes, Father," Loki agreed, bowing slightly to his king, inwardly admitting that they did need to work together now since it looked like his original scheme might have been derailed. As he rose, he noted the look of disapproval on Odin's face.

 _It is I he takes issue with,_ he told himself. _He probably sees me as a bad influence upon his cherished first-born. And,_ Loki said to himself, _he would not be entirely wrong. _

"I had a talk with your mother before coming here this day," Odin said.

The admittance stopped Loki's thoughts in their tracks. Did she tell Odin her suspicions of their son? Did she say he was likely the imp that had whispered in their older son's ear to defy their father? Loki suddenly grew nervous. It's not like he did not have good reason for his actions, but of course he could not expect his father to see that reason in the same light. If Odin thought Loki to be that much of an influence upon his treasured older son, he would surely lock up the younger one out of spite.

Loki's eyes darted around the room as he considered an escape. His breath quickened. He had not been ready for this reveal just yet. He was not yet ready to fully separate from his family, a possible consequence of the actions he had long been planning for them.

"She has as eloquent a speech as you, my son," Odin continued. Loki could only listen, uncertain what to make of the words his father spoke. "She may be even more convincing than you."

Taking some solace in what seemed to be a compliment, Loki began to calm down a bit. "What...what do you mean, Father? Did she...did she convince you not to punish me?"

Odin chuckled. "Even she is not _that_ powerful, my boy." The affectionate words caused Loki to brighten with some hope, his ever-present anger temporarily mollified.

"No, you have earned the punishment that is forthcoming," Odin said. Loki cringed. "But you have also earned hearing my words first instead of afterward."

Loki looked suspiciously at his father as the old man sighed, gathering up his garments to step upon the platform where Loki's bed was placed, sitting upon the unslept-in bedding like it was his throne. He beckoned to Loki with his hand. The trickster was hesitant, but moved carefully to stand before his father.

Odin looked at his slight son as if he had not laid his single eye upon him in many cycles of the planets. "You mother thinks you doubt the regard with which I think of you. Possibly even that all you do is out of an attempt to garner my attention and what you think is lack of affection."

Surprised, Loki silently gasped at the direct assault on his vulnerability, the floor beneath him drawing his eyes as he felt some kind of shyness and embarrassment creep upon him. "I did not say…" he whispered in reply.

"It is your mother, Loki. You need not say anything. She studies her children the way she has studied and mastered her spellbooks. Do you deny her concerns?"

"I...I do not know what to say, my lord," was all Loki could give. Of course his mother was at least partly right. Those had been the nagging worries he had grown up with. They weren't fully what currently plagued him, however, but he'd be damned if he'd allow himself to be so exposed before Odin, as much as he longed to be - well, emotionally speaking, anyway.

"Then you do not deny it," Odin surmised. The All-Father sighed yet again, torn between his role as disciplinarian and his son's need for the assurance of his love. It should not be impossible to give both, but Odin's pride often got in the way of his need to instill fierceness and wisdom in his children. And this child in particular did not yet know just how special he was to Odin. He looked again at Loki, then stood and walked toward the balcony to give them both the space they needed to be truthful while maintaining their masculine honor.

"Do you know what I thought when I found out you and Thor had gone to strike back at the frost giants?"

"No, Father."

"Those foolish children. They know not what they awaken, and worse? They know not how they strike the very hearts of their mother and me when they rashly run off to start a war with a foe they are not yet prepared to defeat." Odin turned to look at his son now. "I barely defeated them myself."

Loki knew this but had not given it deep consideration before now. He had meant to send his brother to stir up trouble and delay his ascension to the throne. He had not meant to get his brother killed that day.

"You are my sons. However difficult it may be to bear me as a father, I am your father and your well-being is of the highest importance to me. Both of you. I am also your king," he reminded the prince, "and your obedience is paramount."

Loki nodded, shame starting to rise within him.

"You risked the safety of our people. You risked the safety of your mother." Loki's eyes softened at the quiet rebuke. "You risked the safety of your friends." Odin stepped closer to his son, taking hold of his arms as he whispered. "You risked the safety of yourself. Your cause was selfish, not righteous. You should have come to me when you learned of your brother's plan."

He was at a loss here. He glanced down at the arm that had recently caused him concern. He looked into his father's eyes as he thought about telling him the truth that he was indeed the one to send the guard to alert him to their plans. Which way did he need this conversation to go right now?

"Father," Loki objected, searching Odin's face for understanding. "I did tell you."

"What? Speak plainly, my boy."

"The guard. It was I who sent him to you. I could not let the others know what I was doing, but I knew it could mean our very deaths if we did not have someone to help us. Still, I needed to be loyal to Thor as well because I knew he would do what he wanted to anyway. You were the one who tasked us to protect each other for all time. I had to go with him, if only to make sure he returned."

Odin sighed, torn by Loki's words. But in the end, it had still all been unnecessary. "You have gone a very long way to get to nowhere, my son. Even if you did send word to me, the damage was still done when it could have been prevented. Can you not see that? If I had not gotten word in time? If I had not come due to other pressing matters, what then? What did you expect to have happen? Your backs were to an abyss. You were surrounded by your enemy. Death was certain and with your death, your mother's and my eternal grief."

It was more than Loki could bear. Damn the sentiment! It was as yet an unbeatable foe that had always managed to imprison his heart. The tears released themselves, despite Loki's efforts to contain them. Everything had made so much sense before and suddenly it was anything but. There was too much to think about. He needed something resolved so he could clear his mind again. This was the simpler thing.

"I am...sorry, Father," he said with true humility, ready to be done with this particular incident. "Indeed, your wisdom exceeds our experience." He bowed his head, then stood straighter before Odin. He would not beg for a reprieve.  He would not negotiate for a lighter sentence. He would withstand whatever his father had determined was befitting his crime of defiance.

Deftly wiping away the tears, he said, "I know you have come to carry out your punishment, Father. Can we not tarry?" Loki gave his father a small but deferential smile, which served to mask his recently revealed feelings. "It's just that I do not think I have it within me to wait a moment longer for your judgment. Please. Let us be done. I assure you I shall carry the lesson with me always."

Odin nodded. He appreciated Loki's bravery in the face of an uncertain punishment. His son had qualities he could admit - if only to himself - that he would have wanted Thor to possess as future leader of Asgard. Maybe there was something here to nurture after all. He would have to find out. But first things first.

"Lower thy trousers and lie across thy bed, Loki."


	6. Collateral Damage

Frigga made haste to Thor's chambers to prepare him for what was to come. The day was barely breaking, but she wanted to be ahead of her husband if she could.

Carefully opening the door to Thor's chambers, she quietly entered and found her son still sleeping what appeared to be a sound rest. He didn't stir as the Queen watched over him for a blissful moment. Frigga had to smile to herself. How light was the burden of her young princes when they slept. She hated to bring it to an end.

"Thor," she called gently. The sleeping godling awoke with a start, thrusting out his hand, his palm briefly outstretched for the arrival of the nearby Mjölnir. He braced for the unseen enemy as he wielded his faithful weapon, finding only his mother smiling at the foot of his bed.

"Mother?" he asked, blinking away the last of the sleep he was roused from. "What is happening? Are the frost giants attacking?"

"No, my son," Frigga replied patiently.

Thor blinked again, depositing Mjölnir by his bedside and taking in the dawning morning. "Father," he realized. "He did not come. Why does he tarry?"

Frigga did not reply. She knew her husband had been but mere paces behind, he headed to deal with Loki as she made her way to her older son's private chambers. Despite Thor's question, Odin was not one to tarry. It would not be long before Loki was feeling Odin's displeasure. Now she had to do her part.

"Your father has been teaching you patience, Thor. It was his plan to have you wait the night for his arrival."

"Very well. We waited. Now what?" he asked.

"Now, follow me," Frigga ordered.

*******

Thor could hear it even from a distance. His and Loki's chambers were a good distance apart to afford them needed privacy...for the best of times but also for times like these. He stopped once he recognized the sounds as he and Frigga drew closer to his little brother's chambers.

His brow knitted in concern, but Frigga took his hand and pulled him further toward the awful noise. "Come, Thor. It is for you to bear witness."

"What?" Thor asked in shock, pulling away. "You would have me watch father punish my brother?"

"No, my son," Frigga replied. "We will venture no further than the closed door to Loki's chambers."

The guards by the door knelt upon the arrival of the queen and the prince. With downcast eyes, they longed for their royal charge's transformation talents so they could disappear from the very awkward situation. Barring that, they chose to stay in their submissive position and wait for the moment to pass.

The sound of swishing was easy to decipher. The thwack of the swishing object landing on its intended target was even easier to make out.

"How long has it been, Mother?" Thor whispered.

"Since before I woke you," Frigga replied.

Thor's eyes widened. Odin had been punishing Loki for that long already? Yet his brother did not seem to make a sound. "He is stronger than even I." Pride swelled within Thor's chest. But then the noise continued and Thor grew uncomfortable eavesdropping before his brother's door.

"Mother, must we be here?" he whispered right before the first cry was ripped from Loki's throat.

Thor whipped around at the anguished sound behind the door, then turned back to his mother who had closed her eyes in hopes of bearing the unbearable distress of her younger child. "Why are we here, Mother? To torture me?" he whispered forcefully before Loki could be heard grunting. "To humiliate my brother?" Thor whispered again, his brother's pain becoming his own.

"We are here, Thor, for you to examine the consequences of _your_ actions."

Thor was speechless. He did not understand the point behind this particular lesson, but the growing cries of his brother tore at his heart. "Mother," he began. "I fail to see the point of this."

"The point, my son, is your actions affect many others, most of all those you call family."

Another swish of an unseen lash; another pained grunt by Loki. Thor was beginning to feel the strikes along with his brother. His guilt grew as he recalled how he had expected his brother to fight by his side even though Loki had warned him not to defy their father. On Jotunheim, Loki had urged him to walk away, but he allowed himself to be bullied into a fight. Now Loki as suffering a painful punishment at the hands of their father and it was Thor's fault. How would he face his brother again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I hope you don't feel tricked, dear reader, because I did not put you back in the room with Odin and Loki. But the story isn't over yet, right? ;-)


	7. Fitting the Crime

Frigga had allowed Thor to return to his chambers, his typical warrior demeanor softened by the cries of his little brother who he was sworn to protect by birthright; the unsanctioned mission on Jotunheim now losing its luster as he thought of what it had cost Loki and, he was certain, would cost his friends in due time. Not that they could not withstand it. They were all strong. But he did not wish for any of them to suffer needlessly and this was needless indeed. He was overcome now by the guilt of what he had brought on their heads and now he fully realized the point of the lesson his mother sought to teach him as they stood before Loki's door.

"Your mother told me of your distress," Odin said suddenly as he entered Thor's room and interrupted his thoughts.

Thor rose from the table where he had been contemplating. His former anger was gone.

"I am sorry, Father," he said humbly. "I called you an old man and a fool when it was I who was the fool."

Odin was impressed by the swiftness of Thor's realizations. Maybe he could be molded into a proper king, but it was a thought he wasn't prepared to share just yet. He nodded his acceptance of the apology.

"Loki?" Thor asked hopefully.

"Worry not about your brother," Odin responded. "It is not like I had him taken to the dungeons of Asgard and flogged, which is very well what anyone deserves who breaks our laws as you did."

"Yes. I appreciate that, Father."

"Your brother shall recover, as will you."

Thor nodded, pleased to hear his brother was OK.

"Yes, I am certain it was not easy to hear your brother's anguish. After all, he is my child as well and it is not easy for me to do anything that might hurt him, but it was for the good of his character, your character, and our kingdom as well."

Surprised, Thor truly looked at his father for the first time since the king had entered his chambers. He had not realized that his father had been aware of his presence outside of his brother's door.

"Why do you look at me so?" Odin asked. "You thought I did not know you lingered outside the door while I took Loki in hand? It was not a lesson your mother was teaching you, my son. It was _my_ lesson to impart. Your mother was merely assisting me in my effort to impart the message."

"Wa...wait," Thor replied, his anger beginning to grow again. "For whose benefit was Loki's punishment?"

"You flatter yourself, my son. And this is why you find yourself here, confined in your chambers."  

Thor was uncertain but dared not speak.

"What Loki received was his alone to endure," Odin assured the worried warrior. "His defiance was not as great as yours, but it was defiance nonetheless and blatant defiance by the sons of the king cannot be tolerated. You are our people's examples, as am I."

Humility rose up to quiet Thor once again as he bowed to his regal father. "I understand, Father. I am prepared to accept whatever punishment you see fit."

Odin stood a moment to consider the budding maturity of his typically passion-driven son who enjoyed war as much as he enjoyed revelry. He nodded yet again before shoring himself up to complete the task at hand.

Thor could do nothing but wait for his father's command. It was not every day that he found himself in this position, but when he did, his father did not have a favorite method with which he would discipline his very grown but sometimes rebellious sons. And so what was to come would not be predictable for either of them, but he imagined it would be in a similar vein to whatever Loki had received. He could hear that much through the door; some sort of lashing was imminent, he guessed.

Odin paced the floor a moment before he spoke again. "It would probably seem that what I gave your brother is what you equally deserve."

Thor said nothing, temporarily puzzled by the feeling that he must have spoken his thoughts aloud. He stood with his eyes averted in deference to his father and he only listened until a response was called for.

"But you see," Odin continued, "Loki, while fully capable of exercising independent thought, has a blind spot when it comes to his elder brother. And so he would follow you to the ends of our world and deep into the frozen lands of another. For his misguided allegiance, he has been dealt with."

Odin stopped before Thor to see if his son would dare say anything in his own defense. But again, Thor said nothing. Odin continued pacing and talking.

"You, on the other hand, led your brother and your friends to what could have been their deaths! You decimated a truce that has been in place since before you were born and you opened this peaceful realm to the horror and desolation of war!"

Thor was no longer sure he'd be able to contain himself. As a matter of fact, he was certain of it.

"Father, punish me if you must for defying you, for seeking vengeance against those who dare invade our home. But do not accuse me of willfully sacrificing those I love or the people we rule. I value our people's lives!"

Odin stopped to consider his son's passionate words. "A leader, my son, does not go eagerly into battle. Pride and vanity are not the compatriots of a king. It is because he values the lives of his people that a true king has learned to master first himself before he dares to rule over others."

With heavy sighs, and second and third thoughts about whether or not to push the matter further, Thor moved to sit on his bed in silence. He could see his father's argument, of course. This was simply not so simple a matter to him, but he was a warrior. He understood the chain of command and obedience at any cost. He would never have tolerated a man in his army acting independently of the whole. If that soldier had, Thor would have had to make an example of him.

"What is your will, Father?"

Odin nodded his appreciation for the end of the argument. "I cannot give you what I gave your brother. Your offense was greater. What you have to gain is greater and so your punishment must be greater too."

Thor knitted his brows in confusion, but waited for his father to continue.

"Come with me," Odin commanded.

Thor sat upon his bed a moment longer as he watched Odin open his chamber door and walk out into the hall, not bothering to look back as he knew Thor would follow shortly, which Thor did.

The prince's usual air of confidence was abated as he walked red-cheeked past the guards outside his chambers and his mother who had waited outside as well. She brushed a reassuring palm across his arm as he passed, but she only followed as far as Loki's door where she stood a moment watching her elder son before attending to her younger one.

With Odin ahead, Thor followed a familiar path that did not lead to the dungeons, thank the gods. Nor did it lead to the outside courtyard where his father could have been planning some sort of public humiliation. Thor thanked the gods for that as well. No, this hall led to the throne room and Thor inhaled as he realized that it was just as public a place as the courtyard. But upon their arrival, not a soul was in sight, not even the guards. Thor exhaled in relief.

"What are we doing here, Father?" he asked before he had made his way fully into the regal space and noticed the object in the middle of the room. It was a simple wooden piece with four tall, stout legs and rounded top that could never be mistaken for a table. These pieces came in varying heights and widths depending on the height and weight of the person who would be upon it, and so this one looked very sturdy indeed.

Thor gulped upon seeing it. He was no stranger to this particular bench, but it had been quite a while since he'd last been made to lie across it. 

"Could we not have done this in my chambers, Father?" Thor asked quietly as if not to be heard by the empty room.

"Your chambers would not have been sufficient. Receiving your punishment in the very hall in which you are to rule someday is meant to serve as a reminder to you when you are indeed one day King of Asgard. And to enhance that lesson…"

"Enhance it?" Thor looked quickly over to his father and back to the bench, imagining there were some kind of modifications made to ensure a particular memorable punishment this time. But he did not see anything different than before.

"Yes," Odin continued. "To enhance the lesson, you need to not only remember where you will rule but who will be under your authority."

"My authority?" Thor looked quizzically back to his father who was not watching him but the great doors to the throne room. Thor's eyes widened as he realized where his father's gaze fell.

"You may enter," Odin commanded.

Thor's breath caught as he watched the doors slowly open as if in a nightmare. Sif, Fandral, Hogan, and Volstagg obediently filed in.


	8. A Mother's Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friends, I honestly thought Thor was going to return for this chapter. He and I were already moving things along quite well actually, because he knows I generally prefer to be completely done with a story before I start posting it. At this point I am still ahead of you, but not quite done yet. But when I woke up this morning, Loki demanded my attention and I can't help but heed that because I do adore him so. Sorry to put you on pins and needles with Thor's fate, but just a temporary sidebar here and we'll get back to him in a moment, ok? Besides, I didn't even know Loki was going to let me say as much about what happened between him and Odin as he did. I was proud of him for letting me show that and now I hope you find it a worthwhile interruption in Thor's upcoming, um, lesson.

Frigga silently stepped into Loki's chambers, carefully closing both doors behind her by pushing against them with her back as she looked at her son. He was, as she expected, curled up on his bed, but he was silent; not even a sniffle to indicate anything had happened. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the silence, however.

He could be asleep. Certainly Odin's discipline sessions in the past had worn out her children enough to make them want to rest afterward, hopefully escaping into a dreamland in order to forget whatever pain was lingering in their well-chastised nether regions.

He could be hurting and internalizing the pain he was feeling, which was the last thing she needed him to do because who knew how that might get directed outward later on, especially at his brother whom she knew Loki could sometimes needlessly envy.

He could simply be feeling guilty for the things that had brought him to this point in the first place.

As she stepped around to the side of his bed, she saw Loki was in fact very much awake. She stepped into his line of vision and he looked up at her, his tousled hair falling into his face, but still he did not move. He noted the sympathy in her eyes that sometimes made him feel like the child he no longer was and could anger him because he despised pity of any sort, but this time, instead of pushing away her sympathy, he locked eyes with her and allowed her to draw closer.

"May I, my son?" she asked, motioning to his bed. Loki simply watched her, refusing to speak or move but not stopping her either as she stepped upon the platform and began to gather her skirts so as to perch comfortably upon the bed next to her brooding child.

Loki felt his mother's left hand slowly slide across his arm as she both consoled him and stabilized herself while lowering herself onto the bed. Inching closer to him, her hand made its way down his back, patting as she went. He would not budge. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to feel her healing touch, the warmth of her presence starting to envelope him as she got even closer to him. He felt her hand continue to slide gently down his back and then slowly move upward as she settled back against the headboard and her hand had found its way to his hair. Loki's eyes squeezed tighter to try to stifle the tears that wanted to flow but that her soothing touch never failed to pull from him.

Frigga inched closer still, now gently stroking Loki's soft, dark locks that framed his face making him look so much like the innocent boy he used to be. In his youth, he had so easily allow her to hold him in his saddest of times as well as his happiest. As an adult, he tended to brush his short hair completely off his face, the ends tickling the back of his neck. But right now, in its tousled state, it gave Frigga cause to carefully push back the wayward strands with her fingertips so that she could get a better look at his face. She always loved looking at her children, especially when they slept, even as adults. They were the most beautiful things in the world to her and she was always grateful when they would allow her, without complaint, to gaze upon them much like she did when they were unaware babies soaking up their mother's love as she stroked them and marveled at their perfection. They were no less perfect to her now.

Feeling his mother's hand in his hair, Loki moved just the slightest bit closer to her. He never wanted to admit how much he enjoyed his mother stroking his hair. It was certainly a confusing bit of psychology for him whenever he found himself in the arms of some willing maiden who had unwittingly managed to find this particular Achilles' heel of his (he had but a few). If she could cajole his head into her lap and stroke his hair, she could have had the keys to his kingdom. But even though there had been those who had played with his locks as they loved him and desired him to ravish them in return, no one had yet managed to figure out that that was the simple touch it took to control him. It was a touch only his mother so far knew was the key to unlocking his soul.

Frigga's right hand found its way to Loki's arm and she ever so gently tugged him. It was enough. Loki complied with the silent request. He shifted closer, moving his head to her lap and wrapping an arm around her as he squeezed for comfort. A satisfied smile grew on Frigga's face. He would permit her to mother him. She sighed, content with this small victory, and leaned down to first kiss his forehead then kiss his hair, her arm pulling him closer still as she rested her cheek on his head grateful to be so close to her baby once again.

"Thank you for letting me be with you, Loki," she whispered into his hair, stroking his back. She felt him begin to tremble as he began to release the pent up tears. She hugged him closer and kissed his head again. "I love you so much," she whispered again. "Cry, my son. Release your sadness and anger and confusion. I am always, always here for you."

The tears, though they flowed, were silent. Loki was more than aware of the guards that remained outside his room and though his pride would allow his mother to baby him right now, they would not allow what he assumed would be attentive ears to pick up any further on his misery. Those prying ears had heard enough when his father was lashing him like some errant boy. He had tried valiantly and for a very long time to stifle his cries. No one would have blamed him for the shouts of distress, of course. They were very much the reasonable response to the leather that had repeatedly been flicking his naked flesh. But he had mashed his face into his bedding to squelch those cries for as long as he could hold out. His hands, even now, were still sore from tightly clenching the coverings he had laid upon trying to be as still as he could for he knew that moving out of the way of that wicked leather would only result in increasing the number of lashes he received. And if Odin had had to tell him too many times to be still or to move back into position, then he would have not only increased the number of lashes he got, but Odin would have made Loki count them out loud. That was not what Loki wanted. He would not give that damned audience outside his door that satisfaction.

But eventually he did break. He had chided himself for doing so, but the pain had been relentless and Odin, having already lectured him before he started spanking him, wasn't giving him the benefit of having a sense of when it would be over based on the denouement of his speech. Because this time Odin was punishing him in silence, Loki had nothing to indicate how long this session would take and his father, as aged as he now was, had strength and endurance on his side. He could quite literally last as long as he pleased. So Loki bore the pain until he could not. As he now pressed his face further into the material of his mother's skirts, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment as he recalled finally crying out, forgetting the infernal audience he had previously been resentful of. At that time he was simply ready for the lashing to end, but it did not seem it would. "Please, Father!" he had begged. "Have mercy! Your point has more than sufficiently been made!"

"Familiar words, my son," Odin had replied, never slowing the strikes he was doling out. Sobs had begun to catch in Loki's throat, mixing with the resentment he was feeling toward Thor, for truly no good reason he could even think of at the moment, and the regret he had been feeling at having instigated the whole affair that put him there. He knew his father was not aware of just how deserving Loki was of the punishment he had earned and thank the gods for that. No telling what more his father would have done to him if he had known. That was partly why Loki had tried to stay in his position. For his role in the mission of vengeance, he was indeed very guilty and a child's punishment would help purge him of that guilt so that he'd be clear to deal with new matters.

Odin had whipped Loki until he had finally pulled the sounds of regret from his son's sealed lips. It was what he had been waiting for. Loki could be a stubborn one and Odin needed to be sure the lesson was getting through. Once Loki had lost his sense of self-control and pride, Odin knew that he was then open to receiving whatever it was Odin had wanted to impart through the sting of leather. And Loki had done just that. He had cried out. He had begged. He had sworn to never willingly disobey his king again, no matter what his older brother said. He had apologized and begged some more for release from the pain until humility and regret were all that remained.

When Odin had finally ceased, he had stepped back, huffing from the work of it and saddened at the pain he had inflicted upon his youngest child, as necessary as it had been. "Rise, Loki,' he had ordered softly. Loki had taken a moment, then pushed himself up onto his elbows first, trying to collect himself before looking at his father. He had felt the cool breeze across his naked skin, which motivated him to move faster because now he was aware of lying bare before his father and he had needed to fix that immediately. Twisting onto his hips, Loki had begun to slip back into his trousers, refusing to look up at his waiting father. As he stood, he had grasped his clothes, settling them back into place around his hips. He had hissed as he felt the material of his trousers brush across the very bruised cheeks of his punished behind as he pulled them back up, but finally he was covered again and had stood on hopefully unnoticeably shaky legs, his head still bowed in shame before All-father.

"Have I made myself clear on this matter, Loki?" Odin had asked, allowing his son to console himself by not looking him in the eye as he normally would have demanded.

"Yes, Father," Loki had replied simply and quietly, his awareness of his foolish audience rising once again along with the shame of it. Despite himself, Loki had sniffled. "You are clear. I am truly sorry I disobeyed you. I humbly beg your forgiveness." It had been difficult to get that last part out, but Loki had known that was as much a part of his penance as the spanking itself, and he had needed it to be over as quickly as possible.

Loki pressed into his mother as the shameful memory of his most recent punishment flooded his mind yet again forcing the tears to flow anew in ways that he had previously held back from his father.

"It's ok," Frigga said. "You're going to be ok, my child." She hated to see the pain, but she knew it was deserved and necessary. She hugged, kissed, shushed, and waited for Loki to quiet again before she spoke. "I know you hurt and I could take away that pain, but first, has it done its work on you?" she asked.

Loki sniffled, his trembling slowing as he finally began to collect himself again. He released his grip around his mother's hips and sat up on one elbow so he could wipe away the blasted tears that seemed to be doing what they wanted to do. "I assure you I have learned my lesson, Mother. I promise you, as I promised Father, to never be willingly disobedient again. Your wisdom is sufficient for me. And while I appreciate your offer, Mother. I...I do not know yet if I want you to do that. I just...I just don't know if I should." He suddenly looked pointedly at her, worry crossing his features. "What if Father finds out you are here comforting me and wanting to take away my pain? Won't he be angry about you wiping out the reminder of the lesson he wanted to teach? Will he come back to punish me even more?" Loki added, sitting up even further now, bracing himself with his hand, not even trying to hide his fear about such a thing happening — again.

"Hush," Frigga has assured him. Her hand had never left her son's worried head and she began to stroke his tear-streaked cheek. She reached out with both arms to slowly pull him to her breast now as she hugged him again. Loki relaxed and allowed the gesture. He was overcome with gratitude of his own and nestled back into her, hugging her back. He surprised himself by how freely he was allowing himself to be so demonstrative with her right now, urging on her affections by choosing to give her back what she was giving him. It wasn't like him to let such a show go on for so long.

"Hush now," Frigga said again, "and do not fear. Your father is settling matters with your brother now and cares not how I choose to comfort the son he has already..." Frigga cleared her throat as she thought a moment. "...spoken with," she finished.

Nodding his understanding, Loki laid in his mother's arms in silence for a while. He truly wished he could always stay there. "It's ok, Mother," he finally decided. "I can bear it. I _should_ bear it. Your comfort is enough for me." Frigga squeezed him again. "Your comfort," Loki said again, "and, hopefully, your discretion?"

Frigga stopped stroking Loki's hair and rubbing his back. "Discretion?" she asked. "About what?"

"If I ask you something, Mother, will you tell me the truth?"

"I would never willingly lie to you, my son."

"No?" Loki squeezed Frigga for what he thought could very well be the last time if things did not go well, and he would have hated to lose her touch, but he was going to have to risk it to settle this nagging feeling in his gut.

He finally pulled away from her addictive affections, forcing himself to sit upon his battered and very sore behind, grimacing as he did so. He shut his eyes a moment to allow the pain to settle, wishing he could let his mother take the feeling away. But he was sure he going to need it to ground himself and give himself something to focus on. He was sure of that because he loved his mother and did not want to push her away with his anger, but he needed to know now.

"Tell me, Mother. Am I cursed?"


	9. A Very Hard Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beloved readers! I apologize for taking a few days to get this next chapter posted, but this is the week we take my first-born to college for his first year and it's been a very busy time. Alas, I know I won't be able to post for at least two more days while we are getting him settled, maybe three, so I hope this can tie you over until I return. And return I shall for we are nearly there! Thank you for your patience. I hope it was worth the wait!

The guards outside the throne room waited for the warriors to pass before closing the thunderous golden doors behind them, generating such an ominous echo that it felt as through their very fates were sealed as well.

Thor's breathing grew shallow as he watched his friends enter, his face already heating up with the thought of what was to come. To their credit, his friends were looking everywhere but right at him nor at the torture device that was before them in the middle of the room.

"What is this, Father?" Thor asked quietly. Odin ignored the question.

"I know you are continuing to heal, Fandral," Odin said. "You may take your rest over there." Hogan had been helping his friend to walk and turned to usher the still-hurting man in the direction his king had pointed, placing him gently upon the padded, black velvet chair that awaited him.

"You are to keep your eyes upon the events before you," Odin pointedly told Fandral who had, upon being seated, propped his elbow on the arm of the chair hoping to hide his face from the scene unfolding before him. But there was to be no hiding...at least not in _that_ sense of the word.

"Uh, yes, my King," he responded, lowering both his hands awkwardly into his lap. Thor had never seen his overly confident friend so unsure of himself; it pained him to witness it now.

"Hogan, Volstagg, each of you is to stand on either side of the bench," Odin instructed. The pair looked at each other. "Yes, my King," they replied in unison, then carefully moved to comply.

"Lady Sif, you may remain where you stand," Odin addressed the lady warrior. She nodded her understanding. _Did I not say we'd live to regret this,_ she thought to herself. "Yes, my King."

Thor looked at each of his friends who in turn tried their best to give him nonverbal support, but found it equally difficult to even silently acknowledge what was to befall the prince. Lady Sif, however, held his gaze as she wordlessly shared her belief that he could, as always, survive. He had always done so and he would do so now. Of course, those were usually life-or-death situations where she had been only too happy to fight by his side. He had even been captured and tortured by their enemy before while she and the three had been held in chains and forced to watch as yet another of countless villains had tried to claim Thor's loyal Mjolnir and his life as their prize. He had endured. They had endured. This would be no different. No. They would _not_ be killed by awkwardness and humiliation today. This too they would conquer as a team. But, she confessed to herself, it might be quite some time before they are telling the story of this particular battle at the feasting table. They may even have to wait to tell this tale until after they have found their peace within the gates of Valhalla.

Sif's look of confidence was not lost on Thor. He appreciated her bravery in the face of any uncertain situation. Even now, he could tell she was trying to remind him that they are conquerors and normally he would agree. But this was not exactly a foe to conquer. It was more like a necessary evil to be tolerated — like something called "taxes" that he'd heard the Midgardians moaning about every year.

"I recognize that your group is short one penitent rebel," Odin said, immediately calling Loki back to Thor's mind. He wished he could check on his mischievous brother. "But I assure you he has already felt my displeasure and has been remanded to his chambers," Odin finished. Thor was glad for at least that one favor. And he vowed to likewise do his brother the additional favor of never telling him that part of Thor's punishment was listening to the punishment of his loyal brother. That would surely make things more complicated between them than it could sometimes already be.

"Let us get on with it," Odin said, pulling Thor's thoughts back into the sullen room he now found himself in. "You know your position, my son. And to help you, Hogan and Volstagg will see to it that you remain so."

The warriors looked wide-eyed at each other as their roles became clear. Thor closed his eyes and lowered his head briefly to summon the courage he needed to face down this added indignity. His friends would not only watch, they would hold him down while his father punished him like a child? Odin truly knew how to make him regret his actions. But he didn't bother to protest. He knew to do so would only add to what was to come and he needed this to be done as quickly as possible, for all their sakes.

"Yes, Father," Thor finally replied, inhaling his determination and straightening with resolve as he exhaled. He stepped slowly toward the bench, keeping his eyes on the device and his sorrowful friends in his periphery.

"And with this you shall have no less than your brother," Odin called from behind him. "You shall bear the consequences of your rebelliousness directly upon your flesh."

Thor groaned quietly. Of course Odin would be sure to maximize his lesson. Why would Thor expect any less? The All-father would want to be sure to drive that lesson home because he was heir apparent, after all, and Odin wanted to ensure his successor understood the gravity of disobedient subjects who took matters into their own hands.

Stopping before the bench -- with its rounded top that would make its bearer as comfortable as one could be on such a thing and tall, stout legs, keeping Thor from having to bend too far but tall enough so that even he could be lifted off the floor if positioned properly -- Thor looked back at his father, pointlessly hoping that maybe there would be a reprieve, or, at the very least, a change of heart regarding having to shame himself by lowering his trousers before the room. Odin waited expectantly. Thor turned back to the task at hand, deciding to make quick work of it and casting himself across the bench before the realization of what he was doing truly sunk in.

He was not entirely unacquainted with this bench, mind you, but in the past it had only been his father who'd witnessed Thor's debasement as he had lain across it to endure the punishment warranted at that time. Having an audience was a new twist.

Hogan and Volstagg stepped closer to the bench once Thor was in place, each grasping a wrist with one hand and holding on to Thor's bicep with the other. They didn't expect him to try to escape. There was no need to be forceable about the restraint. Instead, it was their opportunity to show allegiance to their friend in the only form of support Odin would allow at the moment.

"Odinson," the All-father boomed. "You are here because you dared to break my commandment. You knew that the presence of any Asgardian upon the planet of Jotunheim was strictly forbidden and yet you took it upon yourself to go there anyway."

With the minutest shake of his head, Thor disagreed yet again but wisely remained silent.

"Do you understand the ramifications of your actions?"

"I do," Thor replied.

"Do you have anything you wish to say before your punishment commences?"

"Only that I contend that I acted for the good of Asgard. But I know it was in violation of your law."

Odin waited a beat and sighed. Not quite there yet. Maybe this would help.

"Very well," Odin said. "And what I do in return is for the good of my son, the future king of Asgard." He wasted no time laying the first stripe upon Thor's exposed flesh, using the same cropped, brown leather strap with multiple tassels that he had used on Loki. The effect was the same as well.

Thor stiffened when he felt the first blow. It had been quite some time since his father had felt the need to use this strap on him. He thought the last time might have been after one of the way too many times he had helped Loki to play one of way too many tricks on the council to alleviate their boredom in between glorious battles. Their misdeeds weren't always discovered, but when they were, Odin was typically the one to follow through on the punishment for said deeds. That blasted strap was one of the methods he'd use and Thor had forgotten the severity of its sting. But it all came flooding back to him why obedience was better than stubbornness.

Odin had graciously given Thor a moment to absorb that first blow, knowing he had not had to discipline his son in this manner in many a revolution of the Asgardian sun. But the moment had passed and he delivered the second blow with as much efficiency. Thor grimaced in pain, but uttered not a sound. The sons of Odin each seemed determined to prove their ability to withstand pain. Odin would show them both who had the greater ability to endure.

Another strike upon his flesh quickly followed by three more placed randomly across his reddening backside forced Thor to shut his eyes as if concentration could strengthen his will to stay mute. But the next stripe came just as quickly, with Thor's arms flexing in response as his hands curled into fists to stifle his desire to cry out. Hogan noticed the fist and maneuvered his hand into Thor's, willing him to grip his for much-needed support. Volstagg was always a sensitive soul and turned his head away upon hearing the grunts his friend was trying to contain.

As with Loki, Odin would not lecture. They had had their fight. They had taken their stances. Thor had even maintained that view when Odin gave him one last opportunity to admit his fault. There was no need to say anything more just yet. And like Loki, he would not give Thor the luxury of knowing how many stripes he would receive. It would be at Odin's discretion and energy level.

There was another whip of the leather and another and another until Odin was now finding a steady, non-stop rhythm. Lady Sif hugged herself as if she was feeling the welts growing upon her own body. She lowered her head in sympathy. "Cast not thine eyes upon the floor, Lady Sif." Odin had stopped a brief moment to reprimand her. "This is for thine good as well." She lifted her head, determination painting her face anew, her lips pressed together to force her tongue to stay silent. It was the single tear that had slipped down her cheek that betrayed her own feelings of regret ensuring that Odin's intention to teach them all by employing corporal punishment on his son was indeed working.

Thor had begun to huff, grateful for even the briefest moment of relief when Odin was speaking to Sif. He knew he needed to release his sorrow if he had any hope of bringing this infernal spanking to an end, but the warrior in him was not yet ready to concede.

Odin returned to his task. The tassels of the strap hotly licked and seared Thor's thighs, prompting the warrior prince to try to shrink from the pain. Volstagg gripped Thor's arm tighter in support. Fandral pressed back into his seat wishing to disappear as he heard the first of Thor's more audible cries.

With Thor's resolve finally starting to break, Odin laid into him even more. Renewed energy shot through his body as he hefted his arm for another round of relentless slaps and stings of the individual sinewy straps. The leather landed across Thor's hot skin, first on one cheek, then the other, then across them both before Odin would work his way down to Thor's thighs and back up again. He refused to be predictable. The pace was random; the placement of the strap was random; the force would vary from the lightest, quickest snaps to the most contact Odin could get by stepping closer to his now visibly shaking son.

The tears had begun before the yelps of pain, and Thor had finally decided that it no longer mattered who was in the room. He gripped Hogan's hand in gratitude, the grunts turning to outright yelps as Odin kept up his pace. Sif could take no more and turned her back, her shoulders heaving in her own misery. Odin allowed it.

"It is my hope that the pain of my lesson is finding its way to your heart, Thor," Odin said as the straps rained down on Thor's naked behind yet again. "It is important to me that you understand the mistakes that have been made and it is my will to deter you from making such errors again."

"Yes! Yes, Father!" Thor cried out. "I do! I do understand," he breathed as Odin took the moment to still his hand.

He looked skeptically at Thor's back as the prince laid miserably over the bench, catching his breath from the force of the cries that were being snatched from him by the sheer strength of the strap. "You were so certain before of the morality of your calling, Thor. Why should I think you have learned the error of your ways so soon?"

"I...I...I recognize that you have seen more than I have, my father," Thor began, aggravated by the blasted sniffling that he could not seem to curtail due to the position he was in. But he knew that was the point as well. "I may have been rash when I decided to seek vengeance," Thor admitted.

"May have?" Odin replied, releasing yet another torrent of the hellfire that followed the lash of the painful leather. Thor cried out with each strike, regret growing within him as he decided that defying his father had not been worth the pain he was now enduring and causing his friends to endure as well. He shook as he lifted his head to look upon Fandral who now could only bury his face in his hands. Odin slammed the whip upon Thor's deeply red rear again and Thor grunted in response as he looked over to Sif whose back greeted him in dismay. He could take no more. He could inflict no more on his friends.

"Father," Thor cried out. "Father, please no more." Odin paused a moment before lowering his raised hand and stepping back.

"I am listening, my son."

"I am...truly sorry," Thor confessed. "I am sorry I disregarded your mandate. I am sorry I endangered my friends and my brother. I am sorry I did not listen to you and I caused you to have to take these measures in order that I may hear you."

"These are wise words, my son. So _now_ you have learned what I needed to teach?"

Thor sighed. "I cannot bear to see my friends in pain," he whispered. "I know you mean for me to see they are just a representation of the people you intend for me to rule one day. I have taken it to heart. I assure you, Father."

Odin sighed deeply. There would be only one way to be certain what his son was saying was true and that was to give him the time to prove it. "Very well," he said. "But first, five more for good measure." He stepped behind a nearby column, leaving behind the tortuous leather strap.

"Father! Please! No!" Thor pleaded, for he knew "good measure" meant that the remaining five would come not by strap but by paddle, and a sizeable one at that. He was certain Loki had not tasted Odin's paddle this time. Odin usually reserved that for whichever of his two children he deemed the ringleader of whatever debacle had resulted in Odin's physical chastisement. Thor wasn't sure how he missed that vile implement in the room.

Odin resumed his position behind Thor. Hogan and Volstagg gasped in surprise as he lifted the long wooden apparatus. They hadn't seen it either.

For Odin, there was no more time to waste. It was time to finish this punishment and get on with their lives. With each well-placed and carefully timed smack, Thor allowed himself to cry out. No need to pretend. Everyone knew that paddle could pack a wallop that could bring Surtur to his fiery knees.

Thor gave in to his tears as the last of the five smacks hit home. Odin dropped his arm, turned and walked the wide stairway up to his throne. He sat upon his royal seat to rest, bringing the paddle also to rest across his lap.

"Help him up," he ordered the warriors. They eagerly did so. Lady Sif only turned her head slightly over her shoulder to be sure it was really over. "Fandral," Volstagg loudly whispered. "I think you may have the best seat in the house right now and Thor really needs it."

"No, no," Thor protested, with more of the damned sniffling. "Stay. Please stay, my brother." Thor released Volstagg's arm, choosing to allow Hogan to continue helping to bear his weight while he reached down to grasp his trousers and pull them up before Sif turned fully around again.

"It's OK," he said with a hiss as the material made painful contact with his skin. "It's OK, Fandral. You need it more than I. I will be ok." Thor gave Hogan a small, grateful pump of his still-grasped hand before letting go to stand fully on his own. "It's OK," he assured his friend again before Hogan was willing to step back.

Thor grimaced again as he turned to face his father. "Thank you for your discipline and your mercy, Father," he said humbly. Odin nodded in reply.

"Guards!" Odin called. The great, golden doors slowly creaked open in reply. "Take him," he pointed to Fandral, "back to the healing room. Take them," he pointed to the other warriors, "back to their chambers. You will remain there tonight. We shall see what the morning brings."

The four warriors lightly pounded a closed fist to their hearts, the three who were standing taking a slight bow, before they were escorted out. The doors closed with a silent thud.

"Your chambers also await you, my son," Odin said. "Until I decide otherwise."

"Of course, Father," Thor replied with a slight bow of his own before carefully turning to make his way back to his own sanctuary, which right now he sorely missed. Thor exhaled in relief that he had found his way to the other side of this discipline session. It was worse than he had remembered. It was surely longer than it had been before, but his father, in past times, had been seeking a quick lesson to some very childish exploits on the parts of him and his brother. They hurt, but something about this one was different. Thor guessed it was because of Odin's determination to shape him into a king. The consequences were therefore greater, the need for discipline even more dire than before.

Thor grasped the waist of his trousers as he entered the hallway back toward his chambers. The material was indeed very painful against what felt like raw flesh. He'd have to go without anything tonight when he slept, he was sure of that.

Rounding the corner, he saw the guards in their places on either side of Loki's door and he wondered if he should stop to check on his suffering sibling. Being slighter than Thor, that strap would surely have brought him to a place of humility in no time.

He paused a moment in front of the doors when suddenly Loki threw them open, slamming into the unexpected brother-shaped statue with a grunt.

"Loki?" Thor said in confusion, his pain dispelled the moment he noticed his brother's angry face. "What is wrong?"

"Where is Odin?" Loki demanded, his green eyes dancing wildly as he searched the otherwise empty hallway.

"Father? He's in the throne room. Loki? Loki? What is the matter, brother?"

"Brother," Loki scoffed, brushing past Thor as Frigga emerged from Loki's room with a deep sigh.

"Mother, what is going on? What is wrong with Loki?"

Frigga's pained face cast out all of Thor's worry about what he had just experienced. That was now a millenia ago. "Please. Tell me, Mother. What has happened?"

"The truth, my son," she answered sadly. "It has brought devastation to your brother's heart."


End file.
